


☆ All I Want for Christmas is… pancakes. [Germany/Ludwig]

by TheRainRogue



Series: All I Want for Christmas is... [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You were fast asleep in your bedroom, lying on your stomach with the sheets a mess. The left side of your face was pressed into the pillow, lips slightly parted and right arm hanging limply off the side of the bed.A small gray cloud drifted through the apartment, slowly floating towards the bedroom door.
Relationships: Germany (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: All I Want for Christmas is... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774258
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anime, Ficlets, Merry Christmas





	☆ All I Want for Christmas is… pancakes. [Germany/Ludwig]

  * **Genre** : Comedy, Fluff, Christmas ☁
  * **Word Count** : 514 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Germany ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Hetalia ☁



━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━

You were fast asleep in your bedroom, lying on your stomach with the sheets a mess. The left side of your face was pressed into the pillow, lips slightly parted and right arm hanging limply off the side of the bed.

A small gray cloud drifted through the apartment, slowly floating towards the bedroom door. Ramming into the door, it shook slightly before floating down and slipping underneath. When the cloud reached your sleeping form, it brushed against your nose, much like a cat would. Your nose twitched, sniffing the air.

Eyes half-open, you crawled from the bed, the cloud luring you out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen. When you entered, the smell became more prominent and you felt your mouth beginning to water. Rubbing your tired eyes, you noticed the tall man that stood in front of the stove.

Germany was standing there with a white and red checkered apron tied around his waist and a spatula in his hand. In the bowl beside him was pancake batter which had already been mixed with chocolate chips. On the other side of him was a plate decorated with pancakes in the shape of Christmas ornaments, gingerbread men, and snowmen. The batter sizzled in the pan when he flipped it, sending a new wave of aroma in your direction.

Practically floating over to him, you stood at his side over the plate of already prepared pancakes. Ludwig smiled when he noticed you, his blue orbs shifting to you before returning to the sizzling batter. “It’s about time you woke up – it’s almost noon.”

“So what?” You yawned, plopping down at the table.

Ludwig shook his head but smiled. “We’ll eat first, and then presents.”

“Sure sure, just hurry up~!”

He chuckled, pouring the remaining batter into the pan. While that was cooking, he sat the butter and syrup on the table along with two plates. Reaching into the cabinet, he grabbed two glasses. “Milk or orange juice?”

“Milk, please~”

Setting the now full glasses on the table, he flipped the pancakes before adding them to the plate and bringing it to the table, taking off his apron and throwing it on the counter before sitting down across from you.

You could feel your mouth watering as you grabbed a golden-colored snowman. Ludwig watched you in amusement as you inhaled the pancakes before he grabbed one for himself. It had been a while since Luddy had made pancakes for you and, since he knew they’re your favorite, he had decided that it would be one of his presents to you for Christmas.

“Do you want to take a shower before opening the presents?” He questioned, sticking his fork into his mouth and glancing over at you.

“Who cares about presents? I got chocolate pancakes!”

Ludwig chuckled at your behavior.

“Thank you, Luddy~, and Merry Christmas ♥~!” You held up your half-empty glass.

“Merry Christmas, _Liebling_.” He smiled, gently clinking his glass against your own.

It was the little things and being with the people that you love that make Christmas such a special holiday season.

━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━


End file.
